Blue Moon - The Moonlight
by kay.hayden
Summary: Another chapter in the life of Annie and Eyal's journey. After the wedding and the honeymoon what is their life like? Haven't decided if this is a one shot or more to come but for sure, there is always something going on in their lives.


**Blue Moon - The Moonlight**

_AN: I couldn't leave the of Annie and Eyal journey without a follow-up. It is now early October as we pick-up with a typical day and night in the Lavin household. _

Late afternoon when Annie pulled her Nissan Altima, a silver-gray family looking car into the drive, the once every day Eyal car was now hers having selling her little VW. Avi first out and grabbing two bags of groceries while Annie fiddled with the infant seat in the back.

"I'll come back for the rest." Avi calling over his shoulder.

"Fine and we need to start planning your sixteenth birthday bash." Annie unhooking the belts that held the tiny child tight and safe in the car seat. The baby sleeping and not being disturbed by all the movement, such a sweet child.

"Going bowling would be nice." Avi disappearing into the house.

"Your big brother is always one step ahead of me May." Annie snuggling her nose on the child's button of a nose. "You look like your father more each day with those half-open darks eyes and hair. A true Lavin you are."

Yes Annie had a little girl, a daughter that Eyal dearly worshiped and they name her after Annie's departed mother, May Catherine Lavin. Her delivery had been rough, a long, long labor and in Israel ninety percent of all child births are natural unlike the US where C-sections are the norm. Eyal and Avi both taking turns holding Annie's hand as the little child was taking her own sweet time coming into the world.

Avi passing Annie coming into the house as he was going back for the last two bags, "May still sleeping. She sleeps all the time, sleeps and eats."

"She not even a month old yet, bet you did the same thing."

"No I came out ready to go, set the world on fire." Avi out the door and laughing.

Annie taking May to her room, a quick change and pulling her in the crib to finish her nap. Back in the kitchen putting away all the food when the phone rang.

"Hey honey how did it go on your first shopping spree." Eyal melodious voice on the other end.

"I don't call going to the market a shopping spree. Once I get my normal size back I want to do a real shopping spree."

"And you are entitle. Sorry Neshema but I going to be late coming home tonight. Back in the field for a simple brush pass. The time is set for eight so it shouldn't be long after that."

"I fix Avi a large snack and hold dinner for you. I want the family to eat together."

"That's my girl, family always. I take it our little May is sleeping."

"Your sixth sense is working overtime, yet she is sleeping and was wonderful at the market."

"Of course she was, look at her mother. See you later tonight my love." Eyal disconnecting.

Eight o'clock and Eyal had taken up a seat at the bar in the run down side of Tel Aviv and waiting with his drink in hand. His contact running a little late but he waited.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eyal Lavin brushed off his jacket, feeling the hard flash drive in his pocket. He nodded to the dark-haired man who had pretended to bump into him. Good. The drop went according to plan. He only had to wait a few minutes, until his contact cleared the crowded nightclub. He glanced at his watch. Eight-thirty.

He ordered another Scotch on the rocks. _'Uh-oh no.'_ he mused as a petite dark redhead, (a little on the brassy side - black hair dyed) across the room. She had been giving him the eye ever since he'd walked into this place. Now she sauntered over and sat down on the stool next to him. _'The old come-on.'_

The woman wore a low-cut black dress that left little to the imagination. She crossed her legs, displaying an ample amount of thigh under the short skirt, and gave him a provocative smile. The strong fragrance of her expensive perfume , the smell assaulted his senses.

Eyal cleared his throat and edged away from her, definitely not tempted. Too much experience with this type of woman left him unimpressed by her charms.

The woman leaned close to him and placed one perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder. "Hi, you're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before. I would have remembered a handsome guy like you," she purred. "I'm Sonia." She gave him a coquettish smile. "And you are . . . ?"

He held up his left hand, displaying the gleaming gold wedding band adorning his third finger. "Married." It felt good to say that out loud, for the entire world to hear.

Apparently Sonia wasn't fazed by his declaration. She slipped her other arm around his neck and moved closer. "Well, honey, that doesn't bother me one bit. We could still have a little fun." She batted her false eyelashes. "It never hurts to have a little fun . . . maybe even a little loving, hmmm?"

Eyal disentangled her arms from around his neck. "No thanks. I have all the loving I'll ever need, waiting for me at home."

"Humph! Well, suit yourself, honey. You don't know what you're missing." The woman flounces away and immediately approached another man seated farther down the bar.

_'Oh, yes, I do.'_ He chuckled and shook his head at the irony of those words. _'I'm not missing one damn thing.'_ There was a time when he would have been more than tempted, but that was pre-Annie. These days, the flirtatious woman simply reminded him of a cheap call-girl, as did most of the women who had sailed through his life, leaving only momentary pleasure in their wake.

He looked around the glittery nightclub, with its harsh strobe lights and throbbing glam rock music, and decided it was safe to leave. A lifetime ago he'd frequented places like this on a regular basis. Tonight he paid his bill and headed home to his wife.

After parking the Jaguar F coupe, now his everyday car, he moved Avi's bike out of the driveway and leaned it against the garage, making a note to remind son to store it safely inside, he got back in the Jag and pulled it into the safety of the garage. He walked the stone path to the iron gate and wide veranda and paused for a few moments, looking back at the broad expanse of lush lawn. Entering the courtyard his eyes lingered on Annie's prized flower garden. Oh how she love flowers and had turn a bland courtyard into a dream entrance to welcome him home.

Inhaling the fresh air, he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. His lips spread in a satisfied smile. It was all still there. Sometimes it felt like a dream to have his family, to have Annie as his wife and to have two children.

Yes, his life had come full circle: from a lonely man who never knew a real home since his first wife walked out to a fulfilled man with a home and with a family he loved and was loved back in return. He felt overwhelmed by his good fortune. _'If it is a dream, please, God, don't ever let me wake up._'

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Eyal entered his house, shrugged off his jacket, and hung it in the closet. This simple act was becoming a habit. He considered this change in himself with a wry smile. She was definitely a good influence on him and on Avi, in more ways than one. _'The best influence any man could ever have.'_

"Annie?" he called, and headed into the kitchen, where he knew she would be preparing dinner. "I'm home."

She turned from the stove to greet him. "Hi there, big guy." After wiping her hands on a dishtowel, she lifted her lips for a kiss.

He happily obliged, kissing her deeply. Hugging her close, he inhaled the subtle layers of her light, fresh scent: strawberry shampoo, baby powder, and cookies. The scent that was uniquely his wife. "Hmmmm... You smell good, Mrs. Lavin." He caressed her back and shoulders. "You feel even better." Moving his lips up her graceful neck, he kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear. "And you taste best of all." Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Annie swatted his arm. "Hey, none of that now!" She laughed. "Dinner's almost ready, and the Avi will be in any minute. So you're just going to have to control yourself . . . for now." She winked at him and began to set the table.

"Aw, shucks." Eyal pouted in mock disappointment. "Okay, I guess I can wait a little while." He slipped his hands around her waist. "A very little while." He nuzzled her ear and laughed when Annie gave him another swat. "All right. All right. I'll be good." Holding up his hands in defeat, he leaned against the counter, watching her as she moved around the table.

"So how did the assignment go?" She set the last plate on the table and turned to face him. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Just as planned. Pretty routine, though I did get hit on by a redhead looking for some action." He flashed a smile. "I guess I haven't lost all the old Lavin charm." With a slow wink, he squared his shoulders, smirking a bit. He knew his wife realized he was teasing, but she always played along.

Annie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Why am I not surprised to hear that?" She gave an unladylike snort and shook her finger at him in pretended annoyance. "Just remember, Lavin. You are taken. Well and truly taken."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "Indeed I am, my love. Indeed I am. And, believe me, I know just how lucky I am." He drew her closer and buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Neshema. Never doubt that for one second."

Her fingers brushed through his hair. "I don't doubt it, sweetheart," she whispered. "I love you, too, and I always will."

After several moments, he pulled back and held her gaze with his own, lost in the depths of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Imah Annie! Abba!" Avi erupted into the kitchen with all the finesse of a hurricane.

"Is dinner ready?" Avi looking under a lid, "I'm starved."

Annie sighed and moved out of his embrace. "Yes, dinner is ready. Could you possibly enter a room a little more quietly, please? Now wash up."

As Avi stampeded from the room. "Sure, Imah Annie." Avi called over his shoulder. "I'll let you and Abba get back to . . . uh . . . whatever you were doing."

"I swear Eyal, Avi acts more like you every day."

He laughed at her rueful expression. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well," Annie arched her eyebrows, "that depends on how you look at it. If he turns out to be half the husband you are, then it's a very good thing." She kissed him lightly. "Of course, I hope he doesn't go through the . . . hmmm . . . shall we say . . . the transition you went through."

"Amen to that. I hope he doesn't waste half his life like I did." He sighed and turned to stare out the window.

The sight of moonlight glinting on a grassy surface of the lawn immediately raised his spirits and he turned back to her with a smile. "Hey, what do you say we go down to the lake after dinner? Just the two of us?" A small lake in the settlement park only a short walk from their house.

"Well . . ."

"Come on, it's a beautiful evening. We can lay out under the stars, look at the moon, and just be together for a while."

"Sounds like a plan, Lavin. May has been feed and Avi makes a wonderful babysitter for his little sister" She smiled back at him. "Now go wash up for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am!" He left the kitchen and down to hall to see his sleeping daughter, picking her up in his powerful but gentle arms he softly sang a Hebrew lullaby to her. Her little lips move like she was trying to smile at the sound of his voice. With a kiss, Eyal placed his child back in the crib, "Sweet dream my little one."

After dinner, "That was wonderful." Eyal put down his napkin. A few years ago, he would have laughed at the thought of preferring an American style meatloaf at home to Chateaubriand in a French restaurant, but no more.

"Thank you." Annie smiled at him, then tilted her head and looked from Avi to Eyal. "All right, boys. Whose turn to do the dishes?"

"I did it last time." Avi standing, "I'm on babysitting duty tonight."

"Never mind." She waved her hands "Avi, what's so hard about putting dishes in the dishwasher. I put away the left over's. No arguments. Eyal and I are going out for a little while, a walk down to the park."

"Sure, Imah Annie," Avi answered.

"Hey, Avi. You left your bike in the driveway again." Eyal gently laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "That's the second time this week, son."

"Sorry, Abba, I forgot. I'll stow it in the garage, as soon as I'm finished here."

"Thanks, sport." He smiled at his son, giving him a pat on the back.

Obviously resigned to his task, Avi began to gather up the dirty dishes.

"You two have fun! No hanky-panky in public." Avi snickered and winked at Eyal.

Eyal winked back.

"AVI!" Annie shook her head vigorously as Eyal led her out the door. "I told you so. He acts more and more like you."

Eyal stopping by the Jag and pulling the famous blanket he always keep in the car. They walked down the drive and Eyal slipped his arm around her and drew her close as they strolled toward the lake. "Well, I can't say I mind. He is growing into a man. Will be sixteen in a few weeks and I going to get him those flying lessons he had wanted." He kissed her forehead.

"I remember and yesterday he enrolled in driver education at school."

"He already knows how to drive, I've been teaching him."

Annie laid her head against his shoulder. "I said it isn't necessarily a bad thing but he needs that certificate to get his permit. Being like you is a very good thing but he should also lean not to take short cuts" She smiled up at him. "In fact, I'd say it was definitely a very good thing. He certainly couldn't have a better father or a better role model."

"Thank you, honey." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "That means a lot. Hope you feel the same as our May gets older."

"My dear Eyal, you are the best father a child could have and I know how much you adore your tiny May."

"I will be over protective of her."

"And I'll counteract you moves. Have to let her try her wings." Annie paused a second, "That's in the future Eyal for now, for this moment it is us and only us."

"You are right my love." Eyal taking Annie in his arms, "Married life and parenthood will have its ups and downs but we'll always come out on top. You my dear sweet Annie are truly my soul mate."

"And you are mine." Annie kissing the side of his neck.

When they reached the lake, a gentle breeze stirred the warm night air and ruffled the shimmering surface of the water. Eyal lay on his back and pulled Annie down beside him. Holding her in his arms, he looked up at the full moon and twinkling stars that dotted the cloudless sky. The lapping of the water and the soothing sounds of night birds made a gentle melody, just for the two of them.

As his Annie snuggled closer to him, he thought he'd never known such contentment. He stroked her hair and sighed quietly.

"What are you thinking, Eyal?"

He remembered the noisy, crowded nightclub he'd left a few short hours ago. The loud music and designer-clad women seemed part of another world, a world no longer his own. The bright lights there were a stark contrast to the soft moonlight bathing the lovely face of the woman beside him.

"I was just thinking that I prefer the moonlight with my wife and the love of my family." He tightened his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "It was good to be home."


End file.
